Darkness is Your Candle
by Jozua
Summary: Meiou Setsuna has been away from Japan for eleven years, but why did she leave? What is her fate, and what is the fate of her son? Setsuna/Rei. Rated T for violence and suggestive content.


It was raining outside just as on the day she had left with her only child eleven years before. Meiou Setsuna did not care about the rain, though, as it cascaded along the sleek body of her crimson Audi. She only cared about one thing after all of her years in voluntary exile.

"We're home" she said with a smile framing her lips; Akira offered her a weak smile in return and she gently squeezed his knee.

"Don't be so nervous. Everyone will love you, I promise" she said and his caramel hued skin reddened.

"Shiori will be there?" he asked, the fourteen year old's voice husky like his mother's but firm like Chiba Mamoru's – his father's. Setsuna smiled and nodded. She had wondered over the years if she should have told him of Shiori's life but then had decided against it.

_Let them find their way together, s_he had found herself thinking but she still worried. She worried much for Akira.

* * *

><p>For the first time in months, all of the senshi had gathered together. There was a veil of anticipation to be reunited with Setsuna that concealed their day-to-day lives and conflicts. The Tenou family waited perhaps most anxiously; Michiru pulled gum out of their eight year old daughter, Hinata's, mouth and teased her. Haruka rested his hands firmly on their oldest child's slender shoulders; Shiori tried desperately to disappear against him. The Mizuno-Kino family was as rambunctious as always, and both Ami and Makoto tried to entice their two children into sitting still. The Chiba family sat contentedly; their son, Hikaru, teasing his father about something new every few moments. The Hino family sat closest to the outer family; Rei and Minako were silent but Yuuki was inciting Takeshi and Sayuri into more cheering. They had aged. They were all fully-realized rulers of their home worlds.<p>

Nearly the moment she walked through the door of the Chiba's corner penthouse, Haruka and Michiru descended upon her; Mamoru wasn't far behind and soon, all of the senshi were exchanging their hugs, kisses and tears with their long-away friend. Akira, who resembled his mother more with each passing year, slipped into the large room silently.

_Where…_ And there, standing beside Rei, one hand gripping the other arm and with deep blue eyes staring back at him, was Shiori. They had only been toddlers when he and his mother had left for Europe, but he had no doubt that Shiori remembered him. Before he could move closer, he was intercepted by Haruka and Michiru embracing him.

"Aki, look how you've grown!" Michiru exclaimed, cradling his face in her hands.

"He looks like his mother, ne?" Haruka asked and Michiru nodded, hugging him again and then noticing his gazed affixed to Shiori.

"Oh, do you remember our son, Shiori? You two were the best of friends when you were little!" she said cheerfully and Akira's eyes widened while Shiori's filled with tears, and noticing this, he smiled.

"Of course. I've been wanting to see Shiori for all of this time" he said solemnly, moving past the couple and going to his aqua-haired friend.

"I was very lonely without you" he said, touching his shoulder that was covered in a baggy gray sweater. Shiori's eyes searched Akira's briefly before the two embraced.

"Aki" he whispered in a voice much like Michiru's only a bit huskier.

"Welcome home" he said, clinging to him.

"I'm home" Akira confirmed, giving himself completely to their embrace. Their promise had been fulfilled. Setsuna smiled knowingly before Rei looked at her with curiosity, and she concealed her prescience.

* * *

><p>"That dinner was absolutely wonderful" Setsuna and Akira said in unison, causing uproarious laughter around the table; some of the restaurant's other patrons looked at them briefly before continuing to ignore them and the rest of the world. After having tea, the Mizuno-Kino family had left as well as Yuuki and Minako, who had insisted that Rei accompany them.<p>

"Hey, Aki! Are you a boy like my dad or yours?" Hinata called across the table, immediately getting chastised by Michiru and Shiori.

"Hina, you don't just ask someone about their body! It doesn't concern you. And you should not call him 'Aki;' show some respect!" Shiori was blushing profusely.

"But you call him 'Aki…'" Hinata whined.

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Because we grew up together before you were born, that's why!"

"OK…" Hinata whined.

"Then I will call him Aniki!" Hinata proclaimed and Shiori reddened further. Akira chuckled at that and at their squabbling as he found it endearing and wondered what it was like to have a little sister to tease.

"That would be nice" he agreed with a warm smile.

"Yay!" Hinata leapt from her seat and went around the table to climb onto his lap.

"Hi… Hina!" Shiori stood up but Akira waved at him to sit, and he hugged the blonde-haired tomboy.

* * *

><p>Shiori hadn't looked at him for much of the drive to the Tenou family home along Tokyo Bay and Akira was still questioning much of what he'd thought for fourteen years. Why had his mother not told him that Shiori was a boy? Was Shiori a boy even? What did his mother know that had prevented her from sparing them their awkward silence?<p>

"She's very rambunctious, ne?" Akira teased, ruffling Hinata's unruly hair as she remained sleeping on his lap. Shiori chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry that she's acting this way. I'm not very effective as a brother so, I hope she won't trouble you too much."

"I'm happy to be involved" he reassured. Setsuna watched their interaction in her rearview mirror and smiled.


End file.
